Sonic (Smash Bros.)
Sonic the Hedgehog was one of the trophies brought to life to battle during the Subspace Army invasion of the Super Smash Brothers World. The fastest warrior alive, Sonic was able to run circles around his foes, outmaneuvering them at every turn. Using his speed to the best of his ability in combat, Sonic unleashes devastating and quick combos coupled with strong special moves like his charging Spin Dash or his tricky Homing Attack. When he transforms into Super Sonic with the aide of his Chaos Emeralds, he is neigh invincible and his speed becomes something truly awe inspiring. Sonic made his first appearance just as the rest of the Trophy Warriors were easily defeated by the leader of the Subspace Army, Tabuu. Seeing them all fall, and the desperate attempt by Kirby to revive them, Sonic intervened, surprising Tabuu and crippling his wings, which unleashed the deadly attack that defeated everyone beforehand. Sonic took his place beside the Nintendo warriors for one final battle, united against the power of Tabuu, and remained a fighter once the Subspace Army had been destroyed. Battle vs. Captain Falcon (Smash Bros.) (by Wassboss) Captain Falcon streches his arms, watching a line of sweat slide down his visor. The intense heat is starting to bother him, so much so that he is forced to wipe his brow. He hears the dim whoosh of a transportation cylinder, breathing a sigh of relief at finally having something to do. He watches carefully as a blue hedgehog shoots out of the cylinder, making a clicking noise and snapping his fingers at the crowd, making them go wild. "Phpffffff, Showoff" Falcon says, lowering himself into a fighting stance, his eyes fixed on his opponent. Sonic showboats to the crowd for a few more seconds before finally facing the man who has been chosen to fight him. Smiling he cracks his knuckles and waits for the light to turn green, tapping his foot impatiently. Falcon explodes forward the second the arena is momentarily bathed in a green glow, closing the distance between quickly. Sonic stays in his position, looking at his wrist and yawning. Falcon springs into the air, aiming his leg downwards at the blue hedgehog. With a cry of "FALCON KICK" he shoots downwards, his leg engulfed in flames, crashing down onto the arena floor. Confused he turns his head slightly, just in time to see the fist that knocks him off balance. "Your too slow" sonic says mockingly, beckoning at falcon to come at him. Captain Falcon lets out a roar of approval and launches himself forward, jabbing punches in quick succession at sonic. Sonic steps back slightly, swaying from side to side to avoid the onslaught of blows. He waits for the right moment before swinging his fist around and smashing falcon in the face with a cry of "go", knocking the F-Zero pilot off his feet. "Your too slow" sonic says again as Falcon lands perfectly on his feet, bringing a angry annoyance look to his face. He lauches forward with a fiery uppercut, which sonic side steps, sweeping Falcon's leg's from underneith him. He quickly leaps to his feet and slams his foot out hitting sonic in the hand. Sonic grimices but the pain on his face is replaced by a grin as he closes his hand around the captain's outstreched foot. Captain Falcon's eyes bulge as he realises his mistake, lashing out with his other foot to try and dislodge sonic's grip. This time however he really is too slow and is flipped over onto his front and booted in the back, sending him sprawling. "Your too slow" sonic remarks again, a cheesy grin plastered all over his face. Falcon leaps up with a roar of annoyance, launching himself forward and tackling sonic to the ground. He tries to pound sonic into the ground with a series of punches but sonic uses his homing attack to break away from Falcon's grip, slaming into his back and pushing his face into the ground. Sonic lands gracefully and spins around, wagging his finger at the downed Falcon. With a cocky grin on his face he starts running on the spot and begins to taunt. "You too slo-" "FALCON PAWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNCCCCHHHHHHH" Sonic is sent flying through the air with the impact of the blow, sending him slaming into the arena walls. He falls onto all fours, feeling the blood trickle down his nose. He clamps his hand onto his nose, crying out in pain as he feels the mashed up bones that make up his nose. Captain Falcon wastes no time and runs at sonic, hoping to close the gap before he can recover. Sonic takes his hand away from his face and snaps his head up, letting out a primal snarl as he charges at his opponent. The two leap into the air at the same moment, fists clenched, legs out streched and bodies refueled by the prospect of revenge. Captain Falcon slams his fist forward quickly, feeling the impact of his fist agianst the sonic's ribcage. Sonic is pushed down by the impact, swinging his legs above him in a scissor like fashion. This hits Falcon in the leg which throws him off balance and he lands awkwardly, smacking his knee of the arena floor. He quickly recovers however and launches forward, shoulder barging sonic, momentarily stunning him. He then delivers a series of quick jabs to sonic, bringing him to his knees, finishing the brutal beating with a kick to the face which sends sonic shooting backwards through the air. Sonic lands hard, crying out as his nose is mashed into the floor by the impact. Rising to his feet he glares at Falcon, clenching his fists involtarily. He charges forward, spinning up into a ball. Captain Falcon instinctivly slams his fist forward but sonic curls underneith it, sliding out of the ball to slam his fist cleanly into Falcon's crotch. Falcon slams his hand over his manhood, the pain shooting through his entire body, barely feeling the kick to the back that knocks him down. Sonic regains his smile a little and points at Falcon, laughing as he says "You're too slow" The pain of the punch suddenly disapears as Falcon hears those ungodly annoying words, rising to his feet with anger in his eyes. Without warning he slams his fist forward, feeling the bones mush and crack as he connects with sonic's nose once again. Sonic roars in complete and utter agony, clutching at the mushed up mess of what used to be his nose. Falcon then delivers a powerful roundhouse kick, striking sonic in the chest and knocking him off his feet. Sonic lands on his feet, sliding back a few inches before snapping his head up and sneering at falcon as a dull glow silences the crowd in awe. Captain Falcon twists his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the smash ball floating around at the other end of the arena. Before he can even react he feels the rush of air as sonic sprints past him and he starts running without even thinking about it. He manages to close the distance between the two to a mere metre and a half but it's clear that he is not going to beat sonic in a flat out run. He runs over dozen's of possibilities in his head and discards them just as fast before making his move. He stops briefly before launching forward, managing to close the distance as he uppercut's sonic from behind, launching the suprised hedgehog into the air. He the pushes off the ground and leaps into the air, grabbing sonic and pushing off in a firey explosion, landing gracefully while sonic crashes to the ground, spraining his ankle as he lands. Falcon turns around sharply, watching almost gleefully as the smash ball floats directly into his grasp. He smacks the smash ball with an open palm, shattering it and bathing him in a uneartly glow. Sonic pull himself to his feet, launching himself at Captain Falcon in a fit of pure instinct, not realising Falcon has got the smash ball untill it is too late. Captain Falcon turns quickly, activating the smash ball immediatly, the Blue Falcon flashing forward and striking Sonic full on. Sonic is knocked onto an F-Zero track, getting to his feet and rubbing his head in stunned confusion. The blue Falcon speeds down the track, with captain Falcon smiling behind the tinted front window. Before he can even react Sonic is hit at a speed that far surpasses any speed he can run with the full force of the Blue Falcon, being launched up into the air and trophyfied in midair. Captain Falcon is droped back into the arena again, landing a few inches from the Sonic trophy. He glares at it and raises his hand, fist clenched, quickly crushing the idea and lowering his arm. Almost immediatly as he does so he is grabbed by a guard and slammed to the ground, a sycthe pressed to his throat. Another one checks the Sonic trophy for any dents or scratches before giving the get go for the other one to haul the trophy over his shoulder and take it too the storage unit. As Captain Falcon is dragged back to his cell the crowd go crazy around him, cheering and shouting his name. He turns his head down in disgust and tries to block out the noise, humming the F-Zero theme under his breath. Expert's Opinion What really won this for Captain Falcon was his good combination of strength and speed, allowing him to rack up up damage quickly and then end the fight with a powerful blow. Sonic couldn't play off his speed advantage much in this fight as Captain falcon was almost as fast in running speed and he was much faster in punching speed, which really hurt sonic in the long run. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mario (Smash Bros.) (by Wassboss) Mario stretches his legs out in the warm afternoon sun, leaning back to keep himself in the shade of a toadstool. His commitments to his smash bros fights leave him little time to himself but today he has no matches scheduled and is spending his time relaxing in the mushroom kingdom. He pushes his hat down over his eyes and dozes off, awakening as he feels something come to rest in his lap. He opens one of his eyes to see a letter and reaches out, tearing open the envelope and pulling out the letter inside. Dear Mario The time has come for us to settle our differences once and for all. I challenge you to a no holds barred, unsanctioned brawl to prove once and for all who really is the best. Meet me at the ancient ruins before the end of the day and I’ll teach you a thing or two about fighting. Yours sincerely An old rival. Mario looks around, trying to see if he can see the person who delivered the letter but he sees no one. “Who the hell does this guy think he is” Mario thinks, scrunching the letter up in his hand in annoyance. He rises to his feet, stretches his arms and cracks his fingers. He drops the letter by his side and begins walking, leaving the mushroom kingdom behind him as he makes his way to the location the letter specified. 2 hours later The sun is slowly dipping over the horizon as Mario finally makes it to the outskirts of the ruins, his pace quickening as he spots the crumbling overturned pillars. His mind has been racing the whole journey, trying to figure out who the mysterious challenger could be. Bowser? Wario? Donkey Kong? His mind is distracted by all these possibilities and it takes him a few seconds to spot the lone figure stood in the middle of the ruins. Mario squints into the sun but he can’t quite make out who it is. As he nears the stranger turns his head, alerted by the dull thud of Mario’s footsteps. He turns to face him and Mario now realises who the mysterious challenger is. Sonic the Hedgehog. “I almost thought you wouldn’t show up” he says, his mouth curling up into a cocky grin. “Why do you want to do this?” “I’ve had enough of the constant whispers and comparisons made by the others. They say I am past my prime, how you’d stayed strong while I’ve wilted away to nothingness, I’m tired of the respect they give you, WHILE I GET NONE” Sonic says, his temper flaring. “That’s not my fault Sonic and you know that” Mario says, trying to calm him down but Sonic just seems to ignore him. “The only way I can gain their respect and stop their sly whispers while my back is turned is by beating you in battle.” He stamps his foot on the ground and clenches his fist, the grin gone from his face and replaced with a cold hard stare. He lunges at Mario who takes a step back to avoid the punch and conjures up a fireball into his hand. “You don’t have to do this” he says but Sonic lunges forward again and Mario is forced to throw his fireball at him, causing him to drop to the floor to beat out the flames. He curls up into a ball and raises himself into the air, plunging down to knock Mario onto his rear. Sonic lands and swings his fist round, smacking Mario in the face as he rises up. The power behind the blow knocks Mario into the air but he twists gracefully to land on his feet, lunging forward to punch Sonic into the ground with a meteor smash. He then shoots several fireballs at the downed hedgehog but he scrambles to hit feet and manages to dodge them. Sonic then curls up into a ball and charges up his spin attack before firing himself forward, catching Mario off guard and forcing the plumber to block the attack. Sonic then leaps out of his ball and past Mario, swinging his leg out. Mario is quick to react and grabs the outstretched leg, pulling down sharply and slamming Sonic into the floor. He then uppercuts Sonic into the air, rising with him and delivering a few sharp strikes to his opponent’s stomach, before meteor smashing him down into the ground. Sonic picks himself up, just in time to twist his body away from a fireball. He then fires off a series of quick jabs forcing Mario back and not giving him time to react. He notices Mario reach for something and the next thing he knows he’s spun around and is now punching at nothing. Mario punches Sonic in the back of the head twice before kicking him in the spine, knocking him flat on his face. Sonic rises to his feet slowly, his eyes blazing with anger. He gets down into a runners stance and speeds off, leaving Mario in his wake. Mario turns to leave, assuming the battle to be over, when he is struck hard in the side. The momentum carries him up into the air and he is kicked twice in the back. He falls with a hard thud and rises to his feet, only to find his adversary gone. He is hit again, this time from behind, but he manages to keep his composure and dodges a drop kick. He attempts a powerful smash but he finds himself punching at nothing. He raises his fists warily, looking around nervously to try and figure out which way his adversary is going to come from. He hears the sound of quickening footsteps and he jumps to the side, just about managing to avoid Sonic as he whistles past him. Sonic carries on running before wheeling round and charging head on at Mario, who stands in a boxer’s stance. Mario readies himself by gathering fire into his hands ready to smash Sonic when he comes into range. He launches the smash but at the last moment Sonic pulls out a spring and leaps off it into the air, avoiding the smash entirely. He then shoots downwards with a powerful kick and lands squarely on Mario’s head, meteor smashing him into the ground. He is stunned by the move and Sonic moves in to try and finish him off when suddenly the two are bathed in a multicoloured glow. Sonic turns his head and Mario shakes his head to clear the grogginess, looking up in awe at the light. Smash Ball. Sonic grins at Mario and turns to run but he appears to catch his leg on something and looks down to find Mario latched onto his leg. He tries to shake him off before driving kick after kick into the plumbers face but he holds strong and twists Sonic’s leg, pulling him to the ground. He then rains down blows but the blue hedgehog holds his arms up to block them, tensing himself to absorb the blows. He sees his opportunity and as he dodges a blow to the face he grabs Mario by the shoulders and flips them both into the air, throwing Mario down below him and landing on top of him. Mario groans in pain and Sonic gets to his feet, wagging his finger at Mario. He then speeds off towards the smash ball, hoping to finally finish the fight. Mario stumbles unsteadily to his feet, swaying slightly before coming to his senses. He takes off after Sonic but he knows full well he’s not going to catch him. Sonic jumps at the smash ball and slams his fist into it, knocking it away but not actually breaking it. He then tries to do an overhead scissor kick but he only grazes the bottom and sends it spinning back towards Mario, landing awkwardly as he does. Mario sees his chance and pulls out F.L.U.U.D just as Sonic breaks into a sprint towards the smash ball. Having charged up his contraption sufficiently Mario sprays water onto the ground around the area in front of him. Sonic charges right into it and he loses traction of the slippery ground, spinning out of control and skidding across the floor. Mario leaps forward and jumps onto Sonic’s head, leaping off it and straight at the smash ball. He swings his fist forward in an arch and connects well with the ball and it breaks on contact and he is bathed in a bright yellow glow. He lands on his feet and swivels around, finding his adversary standing a few feet away, looking on in awe. “It’s over” Mario says, his voice calm and ominous. “I’m giving you the chance to leave now. I don’t want to use this on you and I’m willing to let you walk away on the condition that you put aside your pride and promise that this will never happen again.” Sonic looks down at the ground for a few seconds before swallowing hard and raising his gaze to look Mario straight in the eyes. “I can’t” Sonic sprints forward suddenly but Mario is well prepared and he activates his final smash, letting forth a powerful tornado of flames. The attack hits Sonic full on and pushes him back, the flames doing massive damage. After a few seconds the tornado disappears, leaving Sonic’s battered and bruised body behind. Mario walks over to his old competitor and places his ear on his chest, feeling it rise and lower and hearing the heartbeat within. He then bends down and lifts Sonic up, placing him onto his shoulders. Mario then trudges off to try and find a medic, carrying the limp body of his rival with him. Winer: Mario Expert's Opinion In the end the voters decided that Mario was simply the better all-round fighter and his versatility made him good in all areas. Sonic is more of a hit and run fighter, relying on his speed to overcome his opponent and once the battle became up close and personal he couldn't match Mario's superior strength or better blend of standard and smash attacks. He could also distract and disrupt with the F.L.U.U.D and Cape and his Fireballs allowed him to chip away damage from a distance before getting into a close range scrap. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Super Smash Bros. Warriors